un Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by MagicDarkness
Summary: Hermione recibe un "lujoso" regalo por parte de una amiga muggle que hara temblar a unos cuantos corazones en Hogwarts...decide tu quien sera el ganador de tan merecido trofeo como lo es una Mujer
1. Default Chapter

Un sueño de una noche de Verano  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Harry y decidí hacerlo cortito para saber si les gusta mi manera de escribir. Para empezar decidí que seria bueno hacer uno de Hermione donde estén casi todos los chavos guapos de la saga. Que lo disfruten. ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~° CAPITULO 1: EL REGALO  
  
-Hermione!!!, es precioso- dijo Lavander mientras Hermione daba otra vuelta. -Tienes razón Patil, me gusta mucho- le dijo Hermione- es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber hecho por cumplir 16 años.- -realmente te ves muy bien.... es decir. te recuerdo como la niña pequeña del pelo enmarañado y los dientes grandes.y a decir verdad...eres la mas desarrollada de nosotros!!!- le dijo. -muchas gracias- le respondió Hermione roja hasta la punta de las orejas. -y quien te lo dio???- le pregunto Patil. -una amiga muggle llamada Marianne, es la única que tenía en mi antigua escuela muggle.y me sigo llevando con ella-le dijo Hermione. -Ella sabe que eres una bruja??-le pregunto Lavander -Oh.claro que no!!!..ella cree que asisto a un Colegio Católico para Señoritas en Suiza-le explico Hermione- y por lo mismo se le hizo algo muy chistosos el regalarme "esto"- termino Hermione con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.  
  
La verdad Hermione había cambiado mucho durante este verano; su cuerpo había adquirido la forma de una mujer en desarrollo, además de que había estado practicando ballet todos los vernos, por lo que su figura estaba muy bien. Su largas piernas estaban tostadas por el sol, sus breve cintura le había costado varias dietas, y se enorgullecía de su palo estomago y sus delgados y fuertes brazos. En pocas palabras, Hermione estaba hecha una adolescente. Su cabello se lo había cortado.el ultimo año lo había estado llevando hasta la cintura y ahora solo lo llevaba a media espalda, cayéndole en suaves ondas de un dorado hermoso, como una cascada de lluvia veraniega. Su cara también había sufrido varios cambios, pues había aprendido a arreglarse, sus ojos habían adquirido el brillo propio de la juventud, y sus labios alucian mejor que nunca, había decidido cortar el fleco.lo que le daba a su apariencia un look más moderno. Se miro una vez más al espejo de pared..era verdad que el camisón le quedaba muy bien, tenia que acordarse de agradecerle a Marianne el regalo. El camisón era bastante inocente.pero su cuerpo se veía...sugerente. Era de un color rojo oscuro y le llegaba a abajo de las rodillas. Era de tirantes muy delgaditos, y se amarraba en forma de halter, y aunque el cuello (del camisón) estaba bastante decente..en Herr se veía muy atrevido. Por las noches, y sobre todo ahora que era verano, Hermione solia dormir con el cabello recogido, así que se sentó en su tocador a cepillarse el cabello y hacerse una trenza. Termino de peinarse y se dispuso a acostarse cuando escucho en la ventana pequeños rasguños.asustada decidió ver que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto, se levanto y se acerco al ventanal; ahí se encontraba una lechuza negra como la noche con dos manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos. "pareces una lechuza bastante cara amiguita" pensó Hermione, y decidió abrirle, tal vez era la mensajera de amor de una de sus amigas. En cuanto abrió la ventana, la lechuza se paro encima de su cama y se quedo observándola con esos ojos tan penetrantes. Hermione se acerco cautelosamente a la lechuza, para saber a quien iba dirigida la misiva que traía en el pico.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Y bien.les gusto???? Quien les gustaria que fura el autor de tan misteriosa nota??? USTEDES DECIDEN!!!!!!!!!!! Les pido por favor que dejen reviews..ya sea con criticas (leves por favor), comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones.  
  
XOXO  
  
~Magic*Darkness~ (la heredera perdida de Slytherin) 


	2. Una extraña noche

A petición...el segundo capitulo.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Hermione se acerco cautelosamente a la lechuza, para saber a quien iba dirigida la misiva que traía en el pico.  
  
CAPITULO 2: EXTRAÑA NOCHE  
  
"es mi nombre!!!" pensó sorprendida Hermione. Con una excelente caligrafía en el sobre, estaba su nombre escrito con letras esmeraldas. Espero durante unos minutos, viendo al ave sin moverse. Al final decidió tomarla y estiro la mano lentamente a la carta, el ave la soltó sin tener que pelear mucho con ella. Se sentó en su cama mientras el ave se alejaba lentamente por el cielo oscuro.era una noche sin luna pero aun así, era clara. Hermione no podía pensar libremente, así que decidió que lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente para abrir y saber que era lo que decía la carta. Se acostó y se quedo dormida al instante profundamente..  
  
^°-°^  
  
Hermione se despertó muy asustada.había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que tuvo ese sueño por primera vez; soñaba que se quedaba por siempre bajo el agua, pues Krum no había podido llegar nunca, y veía como Harry se llevaba a todos y cuando regresaba por ella, el solo la miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda y sonreía de una manera muy cínica hasta que se volvía completamente Malfoy. Nunca había querido continuar con el sueño y saber en que acaba, pues la sola idea de estar por siempre en agua, aterraba a Hermione como nada en el mundo. Nada mas al recordar lo aterrador que fue estar atada y rodeada de sirenas le ponía la carne de gallina; y aunque Dumbledore les prometió que nunca dejaría que les pasara nada, y que recordarían estar bajo el agua; Hermione podía recordar todo.y lo peor era que lo revivía continuamente. Hermione se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata, aunque la atmósfera era agradable en el cuarto en ese momento Hermione estaba sudando de miedo. Decidió que lo mejor para calmarse seria bajar y tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando llego a la sala común se dirigió a la mesa central donde, por lo general, había una jarra con agua y varios chocolates para los tentempiés de media noche, pero esa noche no había. Hermione se molesto bastante con este hecho y se resigno a seguir durmiendo sin tener su vaso de agua. Pero en eso se le ocurrió que seria buena idea bajar hasta las cocinas y pedirle a Dobby que le diera algo para su antojo. Se acerco despacio a la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se sentía emocionada por ser la primera vez que infringiría las reglas ella sola, y por algo que solo a ella le interesaba. Cuando se encontró enfrente del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, susurro la contraseña a la mujer; que, como estaba dormida y acostumbrada a salidas furtivas de parte de los estudiantes no puso mucha objeción en abrir la puerta. Hermione salio tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibida que fuera, su bata era de color negra de satín también, pero le llegaba un poco mas abajo, además de que le tapaba mas que el simple camisón. Estaba ya por llegar al bodegón de frutas cuando escucho pasos por uno de los corredores laterales. Al principio Hermione se puso muy rígida, pensando en que tal vez era algún maestro o prefecto haciendo su ronda; y que se podía pensar de una chava que sale a medianoche para corretear por los pasillos y sobretodo si esa chava era Hermione; en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse puesto el camisón, sabia que si era un profesor no la vería con muy buenos ojos. Rezo para que el que caminaba por ahí fuera otro alumno fuera de la cama, y que pasara de largo sin voltear a mirar a ese pasillo. Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas cerca, mientras Hermione sentía miles de hormigas por todo su cuerpo.su mente ideaba miles de excusas, una más ridícula que la anterior. Y en el momento menos esperado la persona misteriosa apareció. Lo sucedido después, paso por lo ojos de Hermione tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba ya dentro de un pequeño cuartito que jamás había visto. Lo peor era que estaba lo bastante cerca para saber que era un chico, pero también demasiado apenada por la posición en la que estaban (n/a: imagínense!!! =O) para verle la cara. Hermione trato de hacerle algo de plática: -perdón.- comenzó a decirle al niño que estaba con ella, pero al instante recibió un grosero -shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs- por respuesta. Hermione se ofendió mucho por la contestación, pero se quedo con el comentario en la boca cuando escucho pasar al otro lado de la puerta a varios maestros ".Snape..." pensó Hermione ".y McGonagall.". Hermione pensó en moverse; esa posición era muy incomoda por no decir impropia. Trato de moverse un poco hacia su derecha pero se dio cuenta que la habitación era demasiada pequeña y demasiada estrecha para moverse, pues aun cuando se pudiera levantar y ponerse en una posición cómoda para ella sola; siempre estaría cerca de su compañero.tal vez demasiado para ella.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Y bien.que les pareció este capitulo..??? No se me ocurría lo que podía decir la carta así que decidí esperar a sus opiniones. Estoy entre Draco y Harry para su pareja de escondite (definitivamente no Ron.no me agrada la pareja D/Hr...PERDONEME SUS FIELES SEGUIDORAS!!!!!!!) Gracias por los r&r y DEJEN MAS!!!!!!! xDDDDD  
  
XOXO ~°M*D°~ 


End file.
